


𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚎

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Fluff, Gen, babyWoo, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Wooyoungie and Sannie share a fluffy day together 💙🦋
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚎

It was a Thursday when the two trouble makers, Wooyoung and San, had a free day. So, they decided that today was a perfect day to regress. Wooyoung had quite the character when he was little, but that never stopped the two from doing it quite often.

"Sannie hyung!" A loud, high pitched voice called out from the sitting room. Wooyoung was currently sat in front of the TV, eyes glued whilst somehow colouring in the page that San had printed off. 

"Yes, angel?" San called back, in the process of chopping an apple into slices for his baby to snack on. The little got hungry quite a lot and tended to try and chew anything he deemed edible by the way it looked. 

"I'm hungry!" Wooyoung whined back, hearing his stomach do the same rumble it always does when he feels a little peckish. 

"Apples are on their way, baby. Do you want orange or milk with that?" The caregiver asked, already making his way over to the fridge as he knew what the younger would say in return. 

"Milk, please," Just as he suspected. Grabbing the carton, he carefully poured some milk into a sippy cup and tightly secured the lid, grabbing the bowl of apples and making his way to the lounge, sitting on the sofa behind Wooyoung and handed over the little snack that he prepared. 

"Here we go baby," He said as he watched on as Wooyoung stuck an apple slice into his mouth, mumbling out a "thank you,".

"It's alright bubs, now, what are you colouring, hmm?" He questioned, watching as a look of confusion flooded over the little's face, looking down. Once he did, he was surprised to see that he was colouring in. 

"Wooyoungie forgot! Silly Woowie," He laughed, a smile stretching wide over his face. 

San laughed as well, loving the antics of the younger. "How can you forget, baby? It's right in front of you!"

"Woowie was watching In The Night Garden. I forgot about paw patrol!" He complained, looking down at his ruined colouring page, a pout quickly forming on his face. Wooyoung looked back up at his caregiver, a light bulb going off in his head. Sending San a wide, innocent smile, he stood, making his way over. 

"Can appa print out another one for Woowie? Please?" He questioned, really wanting another piece of paper, but San had told him it was the last one for the rest of the week. "I promise to be a good boy!" He gave his best impression of the puppy dog eyes, which instantly got San to do whatever he wanted. 

"Fine, darling. But it really will be the last one, we can't keep on buying more ink for the printer every week," San replied, getting up and walking over to it, opening up his phone and choosing another cartoon for the little to colour in, and printing it off. 

"Here we go, now go finish your apples and milk, baby. I'll go all mushy if you don't," He chuckled, ruffling the soft hair, watching as the boy quickly totted off. Oh, how lucky he was to have the boy. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's tiny. I'm sorry, I just am a little busy right now, but there will be more. Plus, I'm going to be doing some short drabbles if you guys don't mind. It will just make my life a little easier right now. Thank you!
> 
> A


End file.
